


Amity Needs Advice

by BlindJeff



Series: The Owl House Short Stories! [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Advice, Crushes, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindJeff/pseuds/BlindJeff
Summary: Amity needs advice and asks a very unlikely source.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The Owl House Short Stories! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002636
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	Amity Needs Advice

Amity sat at the kitchen table of the owl house while Eda made tea for herself and her surprise guest. The house was empty except for these two witches which truly came as a relief to Amity. She came here seeking guidance and would prefer that the rest of her circle couldn’t find out about it. Looking down, sweating a little, shaking nervously a bit more, a mug of fresh tea is placed in front of her. Eda brings her own mug and sits at the opposite head of the table. “So kid, you come in here, looking like a nervous wreck. Ask if Luz is here, and calm down a bit for some reason when I say she’s not. Then just shuffle right over to the kitchen and barely say a word more until I ask if you would like some tea. What’s going on with you?”

“Um… I need some help with something, if you don’t mind, miss owl lady.”

“Please kid, ‘Eda’s’ fine. And you came to me? Couldn’t Lil help you out a lot better with, like, anything?”

“Maybe… but I feel like you may have better help for me in this situation.”

“And what situation is that?”

“R- ro- romantic….” Amity’s voice trails off.

Eda stops mid sip. “Romantic? What, you writing a teen drama or something?”

“No, no. I have… a crush.”

“Kid why would you ever come to me looking for help with a crush. Don’t you have an older sister that you could talk to this about? Or even Lil. She’s that one who always got crushes, I would usually get crushed on.”

“It’s just that, I don’t know who to really turn to and I don’t want to go to my family about this and I don’t want to bother Lilith too much right now and the person is very close to you and-,” Amity stops abruptly when she hears what she just said.

Eda raises an eyebrow. “Close to me, you say. The only person close to me that you could be possibly interested in is Luz.”

Amity’s face turns a bright red.

Eda takes another sip of her tea. When she puts down the cup she looks satisfied, to Amity’s confusion. “By the way kid, I’ve known since Grom.”

“What!?” Amity screams.

“I just thought Luz could find out for herself. You’ve haven’t exactly been the best at hiding it. But then again, Luz’s stubbornness never ceases to amaze me.”

Amity can barely look Eda in the eye. “I- I need help asking her out.”

“What are you looking for, shared interests? There’s that Azura schlop you two seem to enjoy.”

“No no, I need help just asking her out.”

Eda sighs, “kid that comes down to how brave you can be. I can’t really help you with that. My advice would be, if you're embarrassed about others finding out or butting in, try to find her when she’s alone. Don’t corner her, obviously, but just try to casually pass by her before she gets to the school gates or something. Also her friends, Willow and Gus was it? Talk to them. I doubt they would be offended if you said you wanted to speak to Luz in private for a bit. Or if you do get as far as the date, that they could make some excuse on your behalf so it’s just you and Luz, when Luz inevitably asks them if they would like to tag along.”

Amity chuckles, “yeah, she would do that.”

“But this all comes down to you, kid. I saw on that night, you did defeat Grom. And I know you can do it again. Now come on, your tea’s getting cold.”

A few sips in and Hooty swings open. “DING DONG DING! LUZ IS BACK!”

Luz stands in the doorway with a sleeping king over her shoulder. “Shh, be quiet Hooty. King is asleep.” She lays King down on the couch. She turns to the kitchen to see Amity and Eda. “Amity? What are you doing here?” She asks with a voice filled with joy.

Eda turns back to Amity. “Now’s your chance kid.” She shoots Amity a wink.

Amity stiffens up again and robotically gets out of her chair. She shuffles over to Luz, still standing at the couch. Luz is puzzled by this behavior.

“W- w- would you like to go to the movies this weekend?” Amity asks softly, fidgeting with her fingers and avoiding eye contact.

“Hm? Of course! Should I ask Willow and Gus to come along too?”

“If you don’t mind, I would prefer it to be the two of us,” Amity says as she tries to match Luz’s gaze.

“Oh, ok! I guess we haven’t really had time to hang out since your leg got injured.”

“C- cool, so it’s a date. see you at school tomorrow?” Amity asks nervously, finally looking Luz in the eyes.

“Sounds like it. See you tomorrow!”

“Bye,” Amity spits out.

“Goodnight,” Luz smiles back.

Amity stands there for a second in shock of what she just did. She catches herself after a few seconds and heads out the door.

“Good luck!” Hooty says as Amity closes the door.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I was trying to think of some new character interactions and thought that we haven’t really seen any Amity interacting with Eda. Really I could say that about all the kids but this one seemed to bare the best fruit in my head. The Skara short story I’m kinda on the rocks about but I do have a concept for King’s mother brewing and exploring a time before King met Eda. Feedback is always welcome and have a great week!


End file.
